PokeBreeder John
by GBeastyMaril
Summary: a story of a delcatty and her owner, their friendship, and the disaster that goes to far. this is the first story i have published on here in a long while, I apologize for this, this story is based off a series of art i have been drawing and submitting to deviantART, please, do enjoy the story, also, this is just the first chapter of this series


Started 2/3/14

She sat there looking into the big blue sky, the clouds past quickly over her head this day, she sighed.

She was a delcatty, her name was Felicia, her trainer's name was John, he was a middled aged trianer now and she repeated his name over and over in her head, cursing it...

She remembered about when they first met, she was hurt when she was a young skitty, and john found her while walking through the woods.

John took the skitty back to his house and took care of her till she was fully healed, he offered to take her back to her home but she choose to stay with him.

For years they lived happy together, everyday they would tend to his garden.

Felicia became John's favorite pokemon he had.

When John finally decided to evolve his skitty she had been with him for around six years.

She was so ecstatic once she saw her new self in the bathroom mirror, she ran around the house meowing with a smile.

John smiled as he watched his happy Felicia,

But now it was time to get to work with her.

A while ago John was told he was the only person in the region with a skitty as healthily as Felicia, his friends offered to pay him if he could breed from her and give them her eggs.

John's farm was starting to fall apart and he needed some way to get money to keep it.

A few days after evolving Felicia he brought her a surprise, he called her to come down from her bed.

When she came down the stairs she was startled, there in the doorway next to her trainer was an umbreon.

This is moonlight, the trainer held his hand out to present the eeveelution.

Felicia was in awe, she wasn't sure what was going on, and she kept looking up at her owner for clarity.

John smiled and gave the delcatty a wink, this is my friend's pokemon, he will be staying with us for a while, so try and make him feel welcomed alright! He smiled once more.

It took a moment of thinking for Felicia, but quickly she smiled back at her trainer then down to the umbreon who gave her the same gesture back.

A few weeks went by and the umbreon and delcatty grew close quickly, they went on alot of walks together around the farm, Felicia would show moonlight her favorite spots around the beautiful farm.

John watched from afar, he was no professional, but he was trying, he just wasn't sure how things things worked for pokemon, if he was to breed his delcatty, and he needed to soon, how could he speed up the process?

At this time some people came to John's farm, three of them, they walked up to him and started talking.

Felicia saw the scene from afar, she knew that whenever these people were around John would make her go to her room, she wasn't sure why but she respected him and wasn't going to get involved by showing up in the matter, she continued her walk with moonlight.

These suits were after John's farm, his own uncles who were trying to crush his dreams and profits off his loses. John told his family that he was gonna get the money he needed soon, and that he was never going to sell his farm.

The uncles left with a promise to soon return.

John needed to think fast, he has lived on this farm since he was born, and he really didn't want to let it go.

He left to go shopping.

Felicia felt sad as she watched her owner drive off, but she knew her trainer just needed his own time to think, she turned back to moonlight who also was watcher the trainer drive off.

Felicia gave him a playful tackle and moonlight came back to his senses and played back.

Some more time went by, about two months and John was starting to get depressed,

He wouldn't come outside, hardly talked or told stories to Felicia and he slept in every morning.

Felicia was starting to get worried she has only seen him like this one other time before, after one of his pokemon passed from a sickness a few years back.

Felicia wanted to help her owner. She wanted to help her friend.

On a rainy day Felicia and moonlight were sleeping by the fireplace she woke up and lifted her head after hearing a sound from near, she noticed John walk by and sit on the comforter.

He looked sad, he look concerned, and scared.

He sat there looking at the fire, just thinking.

Felicia looked up at him and meowed, he was startled and looked down at her,

Moonlight was awakened by the sound as well and looked up to see what was going on.

Felicia gave her trainer a concerned look and John knew that she was wanting to know whats up.

Ok, ill tell you, you deserve to know, he said as he reached down to pick her up and set her laying on his lap.

John began to tell Felicia of his uncles who were trying to take his farm and how there is no way at this point for him to save it, he even told her of the plan of how he was even going to breed her to sell her eggs and thats why moonlight was there.

John began to cry, he told her how he was sorry, but how he loved his farm and her as well, and didn't want anything bad to happen to either of them.

She listened carefully to his words, and thought hard as she stared at him, he almost whimpered as he tried to continue to talk, she could only imagine the pain he felt, she lifted herself up from the floor and rubbed her face against his face, she continued until John stopped talking.

He looked at her and apologized for everything, she shook her head.

Huh? John wondered.

Felicia jumped down from her trainer and went by moonlight, she stood next to him and looked up at her trainer, giving determined eyes to John, at first he didn't understand,

Huh!? John looked at Felicia, Really!? He understood.

Felicia smiled at John, then back at moonlight, who made a happy whimper at her before rubbing his head against Felicia's neck fluff.

John's heart settled, and his eyes stopped tearing up,

I have, the best friend in the world, John whispered to his Delcatty.

Felicia made the sacrifice of breeding for her trainer, having to give up her eggs was hard at first, and she did genially have feelings for moonlight and didn't want him to leave her side, especially during the times she was pregnant. Moonlight felt the same towards Felicia and the two were happy with each other.

Still,

Felicia has only seen a few of her babies leave still nested, for the most part she did ripped apart from them harshly, each time the egg would hatch, she would feel a warmness in her heart as she watched her child struggle to move around, she would bond with them as they weened on her.

She carried them over to their playpen and she and moonlight would sit next to each other watching the babies play with each other.

But no baby lasted long there, the word started to spread of Felicia,

and her trainer would get more orders for the skitties.

It was starting to become the life in that house, and a business for more then saving the farm.

John communicated with Felicia less, people from far and wide were always at the farm checking out the babies.

And eventually moonlight had to go back to his owner, the moment of him leaving will always be scared in Felicia's head.

Carry, the owner of moonlight came to pick him up and took one of the babies as payment for use of moonlight.

Felicia screamed and begged for him to stay by her.

Every week a new mate was brought to Felicia, and one of her children would leave alongside them...

This business of John's grew, for three years they made money like this.

Felicia became accustomed to this, she even learned not to feel for her babies anymore,

But she would think to herself,

Three years, and not one of her many children could stay by her side during all of this.

One day she went into John's room while he was sleeping, her new mate was supposed to arrive tomorrow and they currently only had one egg in the building, she kept it warn in a blanket next to the front door.

Felicia jumped onto John's bed, she watched him breath, in and out, so easy he slept she wondered. She just watched him, her eyes started to curve into a glare and she stared his sleeping body down, she wasn't even aloud to sleep in his room anymore, John would just tell her that she was supposed to keep the eggs warm.

She watched him, she looked up and down his figure marked through the blanket, she thought long and hard about what she was meant for, what she lived for now, and what she had to go through, and how her best friend in the world, didn't even seem to care.

Felicia turned and jumped off the bed, she was angry, she hardly ever became angry in her life, she was so content, but she wanted to do something, anything to get rid of this feeling, of mixed anger, sadness, and hatred for her trainer's betrayal.

Felicia heard something, her ears twitched,

cracking?

The Delcatty ran down the stairs and through the house until she came to the front door, the blanket she covered the egg with was shaking,

She went over and took the blanket off the egg with her mouth, her eyes widened.

Under the blanket was a hatched child.

The skitty moved its shaky legs while laying sideways as its first movement since being alive.

Felicia watched, but she felt something deep inside her

She panicked

It was a feeling she has not felt for years

A warm sink in her heart, a blessed happiness of seeing her child for the first time.

Felicia was scared, she didn't want to be crushed again at seeing the sight of this skitty torn from her and given to some stranger who would leave to somewhere faraway where who knows what that trainer is doing with her skitty.

She grabbed the skitty by the neck, the skitty made a little cry unsure of what was going on, the skitty looked up to her mom, the sight of Felicia made the skitty smile, it was her mom!

For the first time she got to see her mommy.

The skitty meowed and meowed up at her mom, and Felicia wanted nothing else but to drop the skitty and cuddle up with her.

The declcatty began to cry, all she could think about was John, moonlight, and her babies.

With her child held by her teeth she went through the cat door of the front door and ran, she ran and ran and ran as fast as she could.

She didn't even know where she was going, but she never wanted to see the farm again, she turned and turned to lose track of where she was even more, she never wanted to see his face again.

The skitty was scared, it cried for its mommy but Felicia couldn't hear her over the sound of the rustling plants she ran through.

Eventually Felicia grew tired and stopped, she set the shivering skitty down and lick her clean, Felicia panted, scared, confused, panicked, and sad.

She tried as hard as she could to shake off all the emotions.

She cuddled with her baby, the skitty was less scared and meowed, she patted at her mom and chased her tail around, Felicia watched, she was to distracted though to notice the skitty playing, she couldn't stop the feelings and thoughts that went through her.

Something clicked inside her, maybe she freaked out to much, maybe she has to go back, maybe she should just talk to John.

She jumped up, the skitty startled by the sudden movement.

Felicia started to cry out,

She started running.

She cried out for John, she cried and cried, meowing through the woods hoping her owner could hear her, she teared up, her face terrified by her surroundings, scared of how lost she was. The skitty mimicked her mother by crying out as loud as she could as well.

Felicia turned to look at the skitty, she felt horrible, more then she had ever felt in her life, she had been screaming through the woods leaving her baby behind, who knows what could have happened if her baby didn't follow her. So much guilt went through her, it was to much, Felicia fell to the ground passing out, but lifted herself, struggling to stay awake, struggling to know what was right. The skitty went over and licked her mom's face, oblivious to what was happening, but trying to help whatever the cause. Felicia picked up her baby like she had done before.

Punish me...

Felicia ran with her baby until she reached a line of water.

The ocean...

The delcatty set the skitty down.

The little skitty started the roll in the sand, happy from how warm it was, which was surprising for how late it was in the night.

Felicia, in a somewhat crazed confusion, started the gather logs, twigs, sticks, and branches.

The skitty continued to play with everything it saw, a shell glittered from under the sand, the skitty looked at the shine in awe, but as she was starting the reach for the pretty shell she was suddenly picked up from the neck, her mom quickly carried her onto a homemade raft made out of the branches and such she had found close by.

Meow? The skitty wondered what was going on, things didn't feel normal in the little skitty's heart, but she trusted her mom, as her instinct told her to.

Felicia was frantic, she tied up holes on the raft with giant leaves from the trees.

The skitty kept trying to get off the raft but her mom would pick her up and put her back on.

Eventually the raft was to the delcatty's standard, she began to push the raft into the water with her child still on, the young skitty stopped feeling safe despite her mom being by her side, the baby started to freak out crying out with fear, trying to jump off the raft but the delcatty kept pushing her back onto it as she continued to push it towards the sea.

The skitty's tail touched a bit of the seawater in the panic, and instantly skitty knew no matter what, not to fall in.

Felicia gave the raft one last push and out into the water it drifted,

The baby screamed and cried, trying not to fall off the raft, it continued to call out to its mother, calling out for her to save her, to not leave her be.

The skitty cried and cried, crying and meowing, and further the raft left, and the less skitty could see of her mother.

the last thing the baby skitty saw before she was left out in the middle of the ocean...

Was her mother, turning away from continuing to watch skitty drift away.


End file.
